


Pacto

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aparentemente, están jodidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacto

Aparentemente, están jodidos.

Por lo que Lydia pudo averiguar, la familia de Allison le vende armas a la policía y las fuerzas armadas. La chica vive con sus dos padres, Chris y Victoria, los cuales siempre la incentivaron a hacer actividades deportivas que, oh, casualmente, son excelentes para aprender a combatir. El señor Argent es un experto en ballesta y tiro al blanco, mientras que su esposa viene de una larga dinastía de campeones de artes marciales. El ático de la casa está lleno de armas de todos los tamaños y calibres, lo cual impresionó hasta a Lydia.

Además, Allison tiene una tía (Kate) y un primo (Alexander), que estarán visitándolos pronto. Alexander tiene la misma edad que ellos, pero estudia en casa porque tiene una grave enfermedad que no le permite salir a la calle.

—Pero, ¿crées que Allison sepa? —le pregunta finalmente Laura.

—No sé si sabe todo, pero déjame asegurarte una cosa: esa chica oculta algo. No creo que sea una asesina psicópata, pero algo en la forma de hablar y responder a mis preguntas me deja en claro que algo oculta.

Bueno, ahí va la amistad que pensaba cultivar. Mejor se limita a relacionarse con sus hermanas y Lydia, aparentemente el resto del mundo está muy mal de la cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunta Cora, preocupada.

—Esperar. Lamentablemente, no nos queda otra.

***

Dos días después, la espera parece terminar. Los resultados del ADN de la mitad del cuerpo encontrado en el bosque están listo y eso vuelve todo un poco más terrorífico.

—Aguarden, aguarden —le dice Lydia, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose que nadie los ve—. ¿John Stilinski? ¿El padre de Stiles?

Laura asiente varias veces de forma frenética.

—¡El padre de Stiles!

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —dice Derek porque, por mucho que le esté desagradando Stiles en estos momentos, hay algo que no termina de cerrar—. Los Stilinski eran una familia muy unida, ¿por qué Stiles asesinaría a su propio padre?  
—¡Porque es un psicópata, duh! —dice Laura, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Lo siento, querida, pero estoy con tu hermano en esto. No creo que Stiles haya matado a su padre.

—¿Entonces por qué tenía la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado en el patio de su casa?

—No lo sé, ¿porque quería que descanse en paz? Quizás es una cosa rara de hombres lobos…

—Yo no enterraría a mamá o a uno de mis hermanos en el jardín y _soy_ una mujer lobo —dice Laura, y aún suena raro escucharla decir eso.

—Tiene algo de sentido. No puede enterrarlo en el cementerio, pero en algún lugar tiene que hacerlo. Es decir, si yo encontrara la mitad de tu cuerpo querría enterrarlo, aunque fuera en el patio de casa —le dice Derek a Laura, la cual pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me conmueves, hermanito.

—Creo que solo hay una solución para todo esto —dice Lydia, interrumpiéndolos—. _Obviamente_ , tenemos que ir a hablar con Stiles otra vez. Y, por favor, esta vez no le enviemos a la policía.

A Derek no le gusta mucho este plan.

***

Cuando llegan a la entrada de la casa Stilinski, Stiles ya los está esperando, recargado sobre su Jeep.

—No, no, déjenme adivinar —dice el hombre, apenas los ve bajar del auto—, “Oh, Stiles, ¿cómo pudiste asesinar a tu padre? ¡Eres una persona horrible, horrible!”. Bueno, antes de que comiencen con sus teorías conspiratorias déjenme aclararles una cosa: yo no maté a mi padre.

—Por supuesto, porque si lo hubieses hecho lo estarías confesando ahora —comenta Lydia y Stiles le sonríe.

—Me agradas, el sarcasmo siempre es bienvenido en mi casa.

Laura gruñe y Stiles ríe.

—No te preocupes, Laurita, no pienso hacerle nada a tu novia.

—Bueno, a mi me convertiste en una mujer lobo, así que…

Stiles bufa, finalmente separándose del Jeep y acercándose a ellos.

—Yo no te convertí. Aunque hubiese querido (y no lo quiero, créeme, ¿por qué andaría por ahí convirtiendo adolescentes hormonados en hombres lobos?), no hubiese podido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Lydia, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Muy, niños, presten atención. Los hombres lobos se dividen en tres categorías: Alfa, Beta y Omega. Los Alfas son los líderes de la manada, a quienes todos respetan y obedecen, además de ser los únicos capaces de transformar a cualquiera en un hombre lobo. Los Betas son los demás miembros de la manada: esos seríamos tú y yo, Laura. Finalmente están los Omegas, aquellos hombres lobos que por un motivo u otro se han quedado sin manada. Sobra decir que esos no sobreviven mucho tiempo por su cuenta.

—Aguarda un momento, si tu no me mordiste… ¿entonces quién lo hizo?

Stiles suspira y, por unos segundos, se lo ve muy cansado. Pero el hombre debe darse cuenta que estaba dejando su guardia baja, porque al instante vuelve a ser el mismo sarcástico de siempre.

—Esa es la pregunta, ¿no es así? Hay dos formas de que alguien se convierta en un Alfa: por herencia o por asesinato. Por ejemplo, mis padres. Mi madre era la Alfa de la manada pero nadie la asesinó directamente por lo cual el poder pasó a mi padre. Pero, quien sea que lo haya matado a él, al hacer esto se convirtió en un Alfa. La persona que te convirtió a ti es la persona que asesinó a mi padre. Así que, ¿qué dice, jóvenes padawan? ¿Quieren unir fuerzas para encontrar al tipo malo?

Los tres se miran por unos segundos, no muy seguros de qué responder.

No tienen forma de saber si Stiles les está mintiendo o no, pero algo le dice que no lo está haciendo. No solo porque no tendría mucho sentido hacerlo, sino porque realmente parece sincero, a pesar de que se oculta bajo metros y metros de sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo —dice finalmente Lydia—, vamos a confiar en ti. Pero si intentas algo extraño…

—¿Qué van hacer? ¿Acusarme con sus madres? —pregunta Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto —informa Derek y Stiles le dedica una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Es un placer trabajar contigo también, Derek.

No hay forma de que todo esto acabe bien.

***

Dos días después Kate y Alexander Argent llegan a la ciudad y todo se va un poco al demonio. ¿Cuándo van a volver las cosas a la normalidad?

Porque todo va a volver a la normalidad… ¿verdad?


End file.
